1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an automatic control device, more particularly to an automatic control device which can operate automatically a roll-up gate, an automatic door opening mechanism or an automatic brake mechanism upon detection of a danger condition, such as the presence of a fire.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional automatic gate control mechanism, manually operated switches are operated to control a driving control circuit so as to activate a motor in order to wind or unwind a roll-up gate. Normally, the roll-up gate serves to provide safety and security to tenants of a building. However, in the event of a danger condition, such as during the presence of a fire, the roll-up gate can hinder the escape of people from the building, thus causing the loss of many lives. For example, when the line power to the building is cut-off automatically due to the presence of a fire, the conventional gate control mechanism cannot be operated so as to open the roll-up gate, thus preventing the escape of people trapped in the building.
A fire can sometimes occur when a traffic accident happens. Oftentimes, the doors of the automobile are locked and cannot be opened from the outside, thus preventing the passengers inside the automobile from being rescued.